


Playin' Boss

by bluecowfigurine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Short One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, tough guy dry humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecowfigurine/pseuds/bluecowfigurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky always tries to take care of Steve, and it Steve lets him, but in more unconventional ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playin' Boss

“Stevie, have you eaten today?”  
“I ate this mornin’, Buck, I’m not hungry.” Even now, after all these years filled with new bodies and super villains and near death experiences, Bucky still tried to endlessly take care of Steve. Back in Brooklyn, when Steve was small and weak, whether because Steve was trying to make sure Bucky had enough or because he wasn’t feeling good enough to try, Bucky had to force Steve to eat. It use to frustrate Steve to no end, but now that Steve could probably go two weeks without eating, it just amused him.  
“People usually eat more than once a day. Some people ev’n eat three times a day, imagine that.” He liked when Bucky tried to take care of him like the old days, and most of the time he would let him, but right now he really was just not very hungry.  
Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, massaging slightly the exposed flesh, and pulled their bare abdomens together, placing a kiss on his cheek. Bucky loved that Steve had begun picking up his bad habit of wearing as few clothes as possible, something Steve’s constant chill didn’t allow back in the day. He looked at him warmly, “Buck, I’m not hungry. Besides, you know you don’t have to take care of me all the time now, right? We’ve talked about this. ‘m not scrawny anymore.”  
Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist also, their arms crisscrossing each other. “You’ll always be scrawny to me, punk.” He punctuated it with a wink, before pulling away to finish making his own sandwich and the one Steve hadn’t asked for.  
“Oh, yeah?” Steve grabbed his waist from behind tugging him to his chest again nestling his face into the brunette’s neck. “Says the man who couldn’t even get me down in our spar on Tuesday.”  
Bucky stretched his head to the left, opening the bare flesh on his throat to be sucked and nibbled by his blonde lover. “That’s jus’ ‘cause I didn’t wanna hurt ya, Stevie. If I wasn’t ‘fraid of that, I’d have you down before you knew what hit ya.” Steve hummed a reply while he continued to suck a mark on Bucky, his crotch deliciously pressed into Bucky’s ass. “I don’t believe ya, Buck. I think you’re just tryin’ ta save face.”  
The next thing Steve knew was his back colliding with the hard ground, Bucky’s flesh hand under his blonde head, protecting it from the wood flooring, and Bucky balanced on one knee smirking over him. Steve breathed out heavily, “Buck…” looking a little stunned, but a smile slowly grew on his face, up to the playful challenge. He managed to twist his leg around to quickly drag Bucky’s knee out from under him and with a shove, he was now on top of Bucky with his hands pressing his shoulders firmly into the floor. Steve dove in for a kiss and Bucky kissed him back submissively just long enough to feel that first little hip thrust from the man above him, before summer salting them over to pin Steve’s hands against the floor above his head, cheating by using his hips (and growing erection) to hold down Steve’s hips. He kissed him roughly, punctuating it with a bite and suck to Steve’s bottom lip.  
“If you think you’re gonna play boss today, you’re sorely mistaken.” Bucky drug out the word sorely with a slow rut of his hips against Steve’s. Steve’s breathing was getting heavier, and it had nothing to do with physical exertion. He rolled his hips against Bucky’s in a circular motion, teasing him, and putting on his best coy face added a moaned, “Of course not, sir.”  
His Stevie was going to be the death of poor Bucky.


End file.
